The Monster
The Monster is a song sung by Eminem, featuring Rihanna. Lyrics - Rihanna: I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed Get along with the voices inside of my head You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy 1 - Eminem: I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey Wanted to receive attention for my music Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated When I blew; see, but it was confusing Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!) Hit the lottery, oh wee But with what I gave up to get it was bittersweet It was like winning a used mink Ironic cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith But I'm actually weirder than you think Cause I'm - Rihanna: I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed Get along with the voices inside of my head You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy Well, that's nothing Well, that's nothing 2 - Eminem: Now, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me To seize the moment and don't squander it Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from (Yeah, pondering'll do you wonders. No wonder you're losing your mind the way it wanders.) Yoda-loda-le-hee-hoo I think it went wandering off down yonder And stumbled on 'ta Jeff VanVonderen Cause I need an interventionist To intervene between me and this monster And save me from myself and all this conflict Cause the very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it My OCD's conking me in the head Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the - Rihanna: I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed Get along with the voices inside of my head You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy Well, that's nothing Well, that's nothing 3 - Eminem: Call me crazy but I have this vision One day that I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian But until then drums get killed and I'm coming straight at MC's, blood get spilled and I'll Take you back to the days that I'd get on a Dre track Give every kid who got played that Pumped up feeling and shit to say back To the kids who played him I ain't here to save the fucking children But if one kid out of a hundred million Who are going through a struggle feels it and then relates that's great It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that Straw into gold chump, I will spin Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack Maybe I need a straightjacket, face facts I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that It's nothing, I'm still friends with the - Rihanna: I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed Get along with the voices inside of my head You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy 2x Well, that's nothing Well, that's nothing Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Rap Songs